The invention relates in general to the field of surface-guiding photonic devices and related devices. In particular, it concerns a surface-guiding photonic device fabricated from a planar, tempered glass.
Photonic devices, such as sensors, are known, which involve a glass substrate. Out-of-plane confinement of light is achieved thanks to additional layers of materials or laser-written features, located under the glass substrate. Such devices allow surface guiding of light and ensure small optical losses.
For example, buried glass photonic devices (written with femto-laser pulses) are known, which allow low optical losses (˜0.027 dB/cm). Minimizing propagation losses is desired, in order to reduce power dissipation and hence thermal dissipation of the light, and, in turn, maintain efficient optical guiding, with little light scattering.